Solo un juego
by DobleWhammy
Summary: "Dixi dixi araña, poso su telaraña, vino la tormenta y se la llevo, luego salió el sol y todo se seco..."


********Solo un juego********

_**(**__"Dixi dixi araña, poso su telaraña, vino la tormenta y se la llevo, luego salió el sol y todo se seco…"__**)**_

_*Summary*_

********Solo un juego********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia: **Los personajes de HTF no son míos, sino que pertenecen a Mondo Media y sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia se desarrolla en un mundo alterno donde todos son humanos. No existe la norme de revivir.

Hola a todos — Sonríe divertida — Les tengo una gran locura aquí, bah no creo que sea para tanto, ello lo analizaran ustedes. Solo espero que les guste, dedicado a todos mis queridos amigos de FF que siempre me escriben y hablamos sin parar. En poco tiempo saldrán otros One-Shot, él tema solo es que de a poco los voy haciendo. Disculpen si ya están informados de algunos de varios nombres y aun no están aquí.

Siempre me falta el final.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos ni contradicciones… el fic (Nos leemos abajo)

********Solo un juego********

"_Ven, siente, ríe, juega_

_En este jardín de infancia la vida nos pone a prueba_

_Distingue, entiende, la fricción de la realidad_

_Porque esta sociedad nos educa a todos para matar…"_

********Solo un juego********

Estaba cansada, harta, sumamente exhausta. Aquella niña, ese engendro que en su momento había procreado un ser humano le había colmado la paciencia más de lo común. Su inocencia, ingenuidad, y extremada apatía con todo ser viviente, además de incredulidad a más no poder se habían transformado en las gotas impías que destruirían su vaso, en vez de rebalsarlo.

Aunque no cavia duda que se hallaba donde más ella deseaba.

Ese insípido trozo viviente, reposaba en los bordes del abismo. Entre la vida y el sueño placentero. Su cuerpo en un estado casi atroz, daba una cálida imagen a los ojos de la criatura que embozaba una sonrisa demasiado hostil y perturbadora. No podía parar de verla, allí en el suelo, carente de fuerza, de vitalidad, de manos y pies, en un estado agonizante. El líquido carmesí reposaba plácidamente en el suelo. Descendía con locura por los azulejos y empapaba el vestido azul de quien, minutos antes, recorría sin parar sus venas.

— Todos estamos donde queremos estar — Masculló con un tono arrogante, enfermizo y frio — ¿No crees? — Cuestionó. La joven permanecía a un lado de la niña que se encontraba posada contra la pared, cabizbajo — ¿No me respondes? — Agregó socarrona.

Formo una pequeña media sonrisa, a la vez que con delicadeza posaba el filo del cuchillo en el mentón, para elevar de forma obligada el rostro que observaba fijo al suelo. El flequillo rojizo tapaba su rostro, pero ello no fue molestia. Un corte brusco se encargo de deshacerse del estorbo. Necesitaba ver su nítida mirada rubí, que perdía lentamente su chispa. Aquel brillo único.

Su rostro se encontraba hinchada, golpes: demasiados, habían casi deformado su suave figura. No obstante varios cortes en su abdomen y espalda, además del cuello, revelaba su mala condición. En cambio su mente parecía ida, alejada de la realidad.

— ¡Responde! — Ordenó en furia mientras que con brusquedad posaba el frio metal en una gran herida de su cuello que de allí, no paraba de brotar delicadamente aquel espeso líquido elemento, produciendo una leve presión riendo de manera aguda. La pequeña solo atino a gemir débilmente — ¡Cierto! — Exclamó — No tienes lengua — Agregó riendo de manera perturbadora.

La chica solo se limito a mirar, comprendía que no tendría escapatoria. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar, hasta que aquella mujer, de simplemente 16 años, diera por acabada su existencia en el mundo de los vivos antes de pasar, (si era que existía) al plano astral. Aunque solo llevaba 9 años en el planeta, su inocencia no le daba lugar a la razón. Era extraño que no gritara como una persona más que despavorida.

Simplemente estaba estática.

— Tranquila — Se arrodilló frente a la pequeña con una gran sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, única e impactante — Tu osito estará seguro conmigo — Masculló en el oído derecho de la pequeña, (que minutos antes había sido cortado de raíz) a la vez que volvía a reír.

Los ojos carmesís, vacios, se llenaron de lágrimas. Le dolía, lastimaba, su preciado acompañante. Un pequeño muñeco de felpa que se hallaba cubierta de aquel rojizo elemento en su tela rosa, era despiadadamente alejado de su lado.

Intento moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Sentía que su corazón latía con menos energía, se estaba perdiendo, lentamente comenzaba a llegar ese sueño maldito del jamás despertar. Yacía casi al final del abismo.

— Saluda a tu madre de mi parte — Levanto la voz de manera casi colérica con risas, carcajadas aturdidoras. Disfrutar el momento, ello era lo único que deseaba, nada más — Nos veremos en el infierno… — Mencionó en el oído a la vez que hundía de forma dificultosa la navaja justo en el pecho de la niña. En el corazón —…Flaky — Murmuró.

En un intento desesperado realizo un último movimiento, antes de que su órgano vital dejara de dar aquel esfuerzo por bombear lo poco de sangre que corrían en sus venas. Inútilmente. Posó sus muñecas, carentes de manos, encima del brazo de la joven oji-violeta que sostenía con fiereza el cuchillo intentando sacarlo del camino.

Más no pudo.

Sonrió. No era más que una acción que no le llevaría a nada, más solo empeoraban las cosas: el dolor. Aquella sensación que aumentaba pero sabía, de alguna manera su mente recién deformada, que apenas podía distinguir la realidad enfermiza de la diversión insana que regresaría. ¡Viviría! Como aquellos dibujitos que miraba su hermano mayor, donde aquel protagonista que sufría una muerte por demás cruel, volvía, regresaba. Resucitaría para volver al mundo de los vivos.

Su cerebro no lograba ver algo más que solo un juego, una fantasía de niños. Rió de forma débil, una carcajada demasiado ida, inaudible a la vez que observaba a su agresora. Con una sonrisa inocente, ingenua como siempre había formado. Que la caracterizaba.

Menciono unas palabras, estás no habían logrado salir de sus labios, pero aun así el mensaje era claro. Tan trasparente, puro y cristalino que aquella adolescente pudo detectar antes de que el poco vestigio de vida, que luchaba desacatado para mantenerse en el mundo, desapareciera de un suspiro.

Uno largo y pronunciado.

Sus parpados quedaron más que abiertos, dejando así a vislumbre de cualquiera su estado de atontes que se le había surgido al reconocer las palabras. Sus nítidos violetas se veían perplejos, atónitos. Defraudados.

¿La diversión?: se acabo en el momento que ella simplemente sonrió. A pesar de todo, para la pelirroja era solo un juego.

— Te quiero — Masculló débil mientras se erguía débil frente al cuerpo inerte sin vida — ¿Te quiero? — Se cuestionó aun sin captar el mensaje — ¡Te quiero! — Recalcó mientras se tomaba del pelo riendo de manera paranoica y desequilibrada antes de frenar en seco. Y quedar callada por un par de minutos con un gesto vacio, inexpresible. Inmutable — Yo también te quiero — Susurró dejando que su cuerpo se desplomara frente de aquella criatura para extender su mano a su cabellera y jugar un poco con ella.

Una sonrisa volvió a formarse.

— Yo también te quiero… prima — Mascullo divertida — Iré por tu hermano — Agregó irguiéndose a la vez — Él también le gustara jugar con nosotras — Caminó sin mirar atrás para salir de aquel pequeño cuarto, vacio de simples azulejos en las paredes — Splendont jugará con Flaky y Lammy, ¿No? — Rió de manera graciosa a la vez que se mencionaba a ella misma en tercera persona.

Un tema infantil paso por su cabeza. Era tan llamativa que comenzó a tararearla mientras buscaba al nuevo integrante del juego. Las cosas recién empezaban y ella deseaba divertirse por completo. Solo faltaba aquel mayor, la madre, el padre y la hermana ya habían jugado con ella.

"_Dixi, dixi araña, poso su telaraña, vino la tormenta y se la llevo, luego salió el sol y todo se seco…" _retumbaba en sus tímpanos como si fueran varios niños cantando, felices, a coro aquel tema. Ella solo sonreía de manera "inocente" mezclada con una alegría enfermiza.

— Splendont, ¿Deseas jugar? — Cuestionó Lammy con una sonrisa de par en par. Aquel oji-rojo simplemente quedo estático pero acepto — ¡Vamos que Flaky nos espera! — Anunció emocionada tironeando al joven de la camisa llevándolo al sótano, donde se jugarían.

Donde todos se divertirían.

********Solo un juego********

**Nota de la Autora: **Y ¿Qué les pareció? Para mi le falta algo, pero no encuentro el qué. Anoche estaba obligando a mi musa que escribiera algo para una amiga, que me pidió encarecidamente algo, entonces yo accedí con placer. Me encanta hacer escenas locas, pero como siempre mi musa me traiciona. Primero escribía y borraba, lo mismo varias veces hasta que mi mente me trajo varias ideas a la cabeza y no pude evitarlas. Termine asiéndoles caso y acabo en esto. ¡Espero que les guste queridos lectores! No sé si es algo que se desea pero peor es nada…

Por si no se comprendió (suelo dejar las cosas así) quien muere aquí es Flaky, Lammy es su prima y estaba "jugando con ella" Splendont es el hermano mayor de la pelirroja. Esos son los personajes en este fic… si lo sé, le les es extraño que o incorporada a Flippy, ¿No? Siempre esta en todos mis escritos él, pues este es el primero sin él, y vienen varios más… jeje. Espero les haya gustado queridos lectores.

No queda más que decir sino, ¡Gracias por pasar y leer! Hasta otro One-Shot si ustedes, los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
